Pokemon Solar Version and Lunar Version
=Background= The games takes place in the fictional Morae Region. As in previous games, the main character can be either male or female. "The Pokemon in this game," states Nintendo of America President Reggie Fils-Aimé",will appear significantly different than they have in previous games." Similar to more recent entries in the series, the player can customize their in-game character to their liking (such as skin color, hairstyle, clothing, etc.) The game starts with the player choosing one of three Pokémon from Professor Maple. Along with these 3 new starters, new species will be introduced. The games will also include Pokémon from previously explored regions. The player will also have to face many other trainers, among them the 8 gym leaders in each respective game, the Pokémon League and Champion. New Features Along with the previous 18 types of Pokémon, (Fire, Water, Grass, Normal, Fighting, Flying, Psychic, Ghost, Electric, Poison, Ice, Bug, Dragon, Ground, Rock, Dark, Steel, and Fairy), new types called "Neo" and "Robot" And "Dynimite" will be added to the game, making a new total of 21. The antagonists for the game will be Team Warfare, an organization that plans to rid all of the world of Pokémon because they despise them, and believe that they are instruments of destruction and bane of humanity, destined to hunt them down and destroy them. Some of the members are fused with Pokémon themselves. Only you and your Pokemon can stop them to continue the game and save all "Pokekind." As the story progesses, you can go outside the Morae Region, visiting regions such as Kalos and Unova. Each game will have 9 gyms, with the ninth one exclusive depending on which version of the game is being played. In this game during the battles you will be able to play as your own Pokemon so being able to move around and navigate around the battle fields and use move sets whenever you want, so no turns, that means you can do counter attacks like in the anime. Like in X and Y, Trainer customization is also available. GYMS: 1-Flynn/He uses Flying-type Pokemon. He is a glider champ. You get a Gust Badge and a chance to use HM01 (Cut). 2-Stella/She uses Rock-type Pokemon. She is a bodybuilder. You get a Diamond Badge and a chance to use HM05 (Rock Smash). 3-Ranger Zak/He uses Grass-type Pokemon. He is a park ranger. You get a Tree Badge and a chance to use HM04 (Strength). 4-Noah/He uses Neo-type Pokemon. He is a novelist. You get a Valor Badge and a chance to use HM03 (Surf). 5-Reggie/He uses Poison-type Pokemon. He is a CEO of a polluting company. He's not evil, but misguided. You get to battle him after you help him learn the error of his ways. You get a Smog Badge and a chance to use HM02 (Fly). 6-Mako/He uses Robot-type Pokemon. He is a mechanic and an inventor. You get a Gear Badge and a chance to use HM06 (Dive). 7-U-Roo/He uses Electric-type Pokemon. He is a hip-hop rapper. You get a Shock Badge. 8 - Max/ He Uses Fire Type Pokemon. He Is A Youtuber. You Get A Flame Badge And A Chance To Use HM042 (Fire Thrower) NINTH GYM EXCLUSIVES: Prince Augustus(Solar Version exclusive leader)/He uses Dark-type Pokemon. He is Princess Lea's twin brother. You get a Yinyang Badge. Princess Lea(Lunar Version exclusive leader)/She uses Fairy-type Pokemon. She is a royal princess and Prince Augustus' twin sister. You get a Yinyang Badge. Guides: *All 279 Pokemon in the Morae Region *All TMs/HMs *Elite Four and Champion *Rival Karone *Rival ??? *Team Warfare *Legendary Pokemon *Version Exclusives *Prehistoric Pokemon SEQUEL: Two sister games, Pokémon TerraSun and TerraMoon, were announced as Nintendo Switch exclusives. A release was set for November 18, 2018 worldwide. Category:Pokemon Category:Video games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Warner Bros Games Category:Future Category:2018 Category:Your mom